


Steve's Letter

by whovianawholock



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Might Add More, cried while writing this, love letter, unsent letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wrote Bucky a letter confessing his feelings. Unfortunately, Bucky "died" before Steve could give it to him. Now, many decades later, Bucky has found the letter in a box of old photos Steve let him look through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [est_1918](https://archiveofourown.org/users/est_1918/gifts), [vibraniumkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumkink/gifts).



_The page was yellowed and torn at the edges from age. It had been folded up and tucked at the bottom of a dusty box of old photos and memorabilia._

_As he unfolded it, Bucky wondered if Steve even remembered it was in there._

_The first few lines of the letter were half-finished sentences that had been crossed out. Then there was one blank line, followed by a single sentence._

Bucky, I love you.

_After a few more blank lines, the writing continued, only now there were spots where the paper had warped and the ink had blurred; places where tears had landed on the page._

I'm sorry Bucky. I should have said something. I shouldn't have been such a coward. Now I suppose it doesn't matter. I was going to give you this letter when we got back from the mission, but only I got back.

They told me that they couldn't even find your body, so I have no grave to visit, no way to leave you this letter.

I'm so sorry. 

I loved you.


End file.
